The Pawniard Patrol Strikes!
'The Pawniward Patrol Strikes! '''is the 2nd episode of the 2nd season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer and co. meet a group of Pokemon that quickly becomes one of their new enemies. Story (Spencer lands in a city, riding on Pidgeotto) (Jake soon arrives by walking) Jake: (panting) Why didn't (pant) you (pant) go slow? (pant) Spencer: Here we are, Fuchisa City! Jake: Eeewww… my worst nightmare... Spencer: Huh? Jake: Grass types are weak to Poisen-types, don't you know? I'm gonna start heading up to Celadon City, where the air is a lot fresher! (walks away) Spencer: I'm gonna check this city out! (starts running around) (Spencer runs up to the Safari Zone) Spencer: What's this? ???: The Safari Zone... Spencer: Who are you? ???: I'm Janine, the Gym Leader on this town. Spencer: Cool! I'm Spencer Twis, wanna see my belly button? Janine: Uhhh, no thank you. Are you here to challenge my gym? Spencer: No, I'm on my way to Celadon City to face whoever's there. Janine: Erika? (shudders) We've been in a feud ever since we were kids. We both have different tastes in beauty. If you make it up to her, tell her I say "Muk kills your Bellsosums". Spencer: Thanks! (turns to the Safari Zone, then turns back to find her gone) Hey, where'd you go? Janine: Behind you... Spencer: (turns around) Whaaa... Janine: My dad, Koga, trained my not only in the art of Poison-types, but in ninja training. He's in the Elite Four now. Later, Spencer Twis. (dissapears in a smoke cloud) Spencer: Cooool… (continues running around) What would make this more fun… Go, Snorlax! (sends out Snorlax) Snorlax: (snoring) Spencer: Ah, man he's sleeping again! (Suddenly, a whirling circle of metal comes out from the bushes and hits Snorlax) Spencer: Waaah? (The whirling circle slows down, revealing that it is just two Pokemon) Spencer: Huh? (scans them with his Pokedex) Pokedex: Honedge, the Sword Pokemon. If you grab it, it uses it's blue cloth to sap your life energy. (scans Doublade) Doublade, the Sword Pokemon. It's two swords communicate through telepathy to attack better than a trained sword fighter. ???: (does a backflip over Spencer, landing with Honedge and Doublade) Heh, we gotcha cornered! Pokedex: Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokemon. It's made entirlyy of blades that it spends its lifetime sharpening. Pawniard: Alright guys, come up! (A Golett and a Gothorita come up from the Golett's Dig) Spencer: How are you talking? Pawniard: (points to an Oak Translator embedded in his chest) We're the Pawniard Patrol! Let's show this guy who's boss! Spencer: Go, Scraggy! (sends out Scraggy) Scraggy: (through Pawniard's translator) Did I hear a threat? Pawniard: (through translator) Seriously? Golett, go take him down. Golett: (through translator) But I'm ''huuuungryy... Pawniard: (through translator) Remember what we talked about... Golett: (through translator) Fiine… (charges towards Scraggy) Spencer: Scraggy, use Feint Attack! Scraggy: (through translator) Hik-ah! (punches Golett high up into the air) Golett: (through translator) I have my own tricks! (uses the air as extra momentum for Shadow Punch, which hits Scraggy) Scraggy: (through translator) Touche… Golett: (through translator) Ima finish you! (readies another Shadow Punch) (Scraggy intercepts the punch by grabbing it) Golett: (through translator) Guys… a little help? Pawniard: (through translator) Honedge, Doublade, use your spin attack! (Honedge and Doublade take off their covers. The join hands into a circle, then spin at a high speed towards Scraggy) Spencer: Scraggy, use Feint Attack! (Scraggy disappears into a dark aura. Golett gets hit by the spin attack and gets knocked out) (Scraggy reappears and punches the two Sword Pokemon up into the air) Scraggy: (through translator) Hey, Goth Freak! Gothoritha: (through transatorr) What did you just... Scraggy: (through translator) Heads up! (launches the whirling blades towards Gothoritha) Gothoritha: (through translator) (catches the blades with Psychic) Nobody insults my style! (uses Psychic to launch the blade wheel at Scraggy) (Scraggy dodges the blade wheel) (Gothoritha uses Psychic to launch the blade wheel but Scraggy dodges it over and over again) Scraggy: (through translator) Nothing hits… (gets hit by a Focus Blast and faints) Honedge: (through translator) Umm… can you put us down now? Gothoritha: (through translator) Seriously, you're so weak and… (gets struck down by Snorlax's Hyper Beam) Doublade: (through translator) Let's roll! Honedge: (through translator) I hate you… (joins with Doublade for a roll attack) Spencer: Snorlax, use Blizzard! Snorlax: (through translator) Silly swords… (freezes them with Blizzard) Spencer: Now use Mega Punch! (Snorlax's Mega Punch knocks out Doublade and Honedge) Pawniard: (through translator) Let's see you get through me! (uses Night Slash and Metal Claw lots of times of Snorlax, but it bounces off his belly) Snorlax: (through translator) My turn? OK. (uses Hyper Beam to almost knock out Pawniard) Pawniard: (through translator) Getaway time! (uses Dark Pulse to get his fallen patrol member next to him, then forms a bubble around them) (The bubble starts flying away) Pawniard: (through translator) Later, suckers! (A Gunk Shot nearly hits the bubble as it flies out of sight) Janine: Dang it, Muk, you almost got it that time! Spencer: It's the ninja girl again! Janine: It's Janine. And that was the Pawniard Patrol. Spencer: I know, the Pawniard told me. Janine: Those guys were released by their trainer for "not fighting hard enough". Now they're out to disprove him by taking over the region. Every time somebody beats them, Pawniard pulls that "dark pulse" trick. It's hard for me to beat them, since half of their member are immune to my Poisen-type attacks and the other half have moves that are super-effective against Poisen-types. Well, at least I know where they are. (sends out Crobat and holds onto him) Later! (flies away) Spencer: Well, we'd better catch up to Jake! (withdraws Scraggy and runs to Route 18)